


Champagne

by MissDigitalPunx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDigitalPunx/pseuds/MissDigitalPunx
Summary: You don’t owe me anything, anything.No more, no, you don’t.Do you owe me nothing, nothing more.





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Sit back, relax and enjoy.

You don’t owe me anything, anything.  
No more, no, you don’t.  
Do you owe me nothing, nothing more...

Pepper’s life become crazy, after ending her relationship with Tony (the reality wasn’t relationship of lovers, it was more like a mom and a small imperactive child), now she lives with the sequels of Extremis, although Tony stabilized him and said she can’t burn, Pepper don’t trust In Tony’s words.

She feels tired and frustrated, she was an important CEO, a respected business woman around the world, only to be turned into monster spits fire. She never wanted to hurt Tony, but between Aldrich Killian and Tony both guys destroyed her life when they fight, as she were less than a trophy. 

Tony broke his promess, he never stopped the long nights in his laboratory, there were days when she never saw Tony because he was playing with Bruce on the floors dedicated to science, or with Steve practicing the fight movements. Pepper always slept in an empty bed, when Tony slipped under blankets, he always fell asleep, she never had a kiss or a hug. 

Not even sex because now she was insecure about her body, Pepper never wanted to hurt Tony, it was very bad burning boyfriend's penis, that was another frustration in her problematic life.   
Since then she’s been depressed, always with the pain in her heart, filling that void with work and meetings with others big companies, what goes to keep away the memories of her bones and flesh breaking. 

10:30 pm on the clock, It's another day worked until her neck and back hurt, Pepper decided it was enough punishment for today, turning her wearer's delirium into her purse, she stretched out her aching body radiated weariness.   
Pressing the elevator button, the doors opened, all the pain vanished when Natasha Romanoff was in front of her, wearing blue jeans, black boots and a white shirt, her red curls on her shoulders, her heads down checking her phone.   
Pepper felt her heart beating faster

A few years ago, when she was Natalie, Pepper don’t trust her at first, time passed and Natalie won her confidence with hard work, the young woman was brilliant in her work, at that moment Pepper remembers her stress levels going down, the migraines almost disappeared her life was a little easier thanks to Natalie.   
Pepper remembered when Natalie knocked down Happy in the ring, it was very sexy, not even Tony was able to do that without a little more physical effort. finally Pepper enjoyed Natalie's company, their conversations in the car or the breakfast were really nice, Natalie knew every topic of conversation, art, music, books and places. It was great to have a friend more than Rhodey, Tony or Happy around, an employee who became a close friend. 

After the illusion ended, Natalie never existed, it was a lie, Natalie was a SHIELD Agent, Pepper was disappointed with her and never wanted see Natasha again. 

She was curious, calling Coulson about give her all access to the security videos of Hammer Industries. It was very impressive to see Natalie take down those men, without effort to kill them, without her Rhodey had diedd and Tony too.   
Possibly Justin Hammer has murdered Pepper, she has a debt with Natasha Romanov. 

Now, four years have passed, Natasha is very, very attractive, now she is a superhero, a woman who fights against stranger and agents of Hydra, for the God’s Sake , without superpowers, without iron armor, without blood of a God runnin through her veins, or green monster.   
Between meetings both women have flirted with each other. A week after the invasion during a celebration party for the victory of the Avengers, Natasha will try to kiss her, but she take a step back, for the hours she drank a lot Champgne.  
That summer afternoon in Prague on the balcony of her hotel, sharing a small kiss with Natasha, when she was her bodyguard. Pepper could not help herself and this time she was who pulled away from the spy, telling she has a "Relationship" with Tony Stark.   
The look in Natasha's green eyes looked hurt, but Natasha respect Pepper's decision, that damn night, Tony never came to his room he was drinking uncontrollably in the hotel pool. 

Pepper ended up in her bed, that night sliding her fingers inside, fucking herself with her fingers, shuddering at the image of Natasha in her mind.

“ Good Night, Mrs. Potts. " Natasha looks up and keeps her phone.

“ God Night... Please, Natasha, tell me Pepper, " she said, entering the elevator and smiling openly, her mood changing radically.  
" I’m sorry ... Pepper, old habits, I suppose." Natasha laughs with her crooked smile.  
“ You're heading outside." Pepper pressed the lobby button.

“ No, I'm going to my apartment, I wanted to go out with Clint and have dinner, but is flying to Rotterdam." Natasha crosses the arms in her chest. 

"And you, plans for tonight? .." Natasha turns with her back leaning against the wall of the elevator, "Do you get tired, long day?"  
"Long month." And laughs in response and becomes nervous, her mouth dries up. "No, it's been a while since I took a break, I'm going to look for something to eat, in fact."

Natasha smiles and pretends to think " Well, because we do not ask for something for dinner and we watch TV ... Pepper ... What do you say?"   
She bites her lip “ I don’t know, Natasha " Pepper says a little insecurely.

“ Come on, Pep... It’s gonna be fun." Natasha takes a step closer to her.  
“ I guess, I can’t refuse, Agent Romanoff." Pepper shrugs."Perfect, what do you want tonight, Pepper.

“ Mmm ... I don't know, surprise me... Natasha." What would Natasha saying, if Pepper said she wants The Black Widow?”

“ Well, I see you're tired we could dine in my place or yours, you decide."

When the battle of New York, Tony gave each Avenger a floor in the Tower, and Pepper obviously had a floor for her before that, but never stayed much there, when she realized that it was not healthy to be with Tony 24 / 7.

“ It could be your place, Nat." she finally accept, pressing the 135th floor, Pepper’s place " I just want to change and take off my shoes, they're killing me, and I see you in 15."

"Perfect, I'll do the assignments, take your time, right..." Natasha nodded and took her phone and ordered dinner.  
The doors open again and Natasha leaves with a small smile on her shoulder.

 

Jarvis illuminates the space bathing it with a golden glow, without waiting for more Pepper leaves her bag on the bed and goes to the bathroom and take a shower before, she washed her face removing makeup and applying a cream in her skin.   
When she left the shower, look for a pair of panties and a bra, both very sexy black.  
Pepper just slip a silk robe over her pair of panties and bra, maybe Natasha would appreciate that, before leaving she asked Jarvis to send some bottles of wine, champagne and vodka to Natasha's apartment. 

Pepper arrives a few minutes later, Jarvis opens the doors of the apartment, when she enters the place the bottles of vodka champagne and Wines are on the coffee table in the room.  
The place is silent and a minute later Natasha comes inside with bags of food, Pepper turns to see her.  
“ Hey, take a seat Pep."  
“Thank you." Natasha leaves the food on the table and Pepper takes a look, gyros, pizza, chesse hamburgers with chips, tacos and a six-pack of beers.

Pepper relaxes resting her head on the couch enjoying her beer and her burger. It's been so long since she did this, take a moment for her.

"How have you been, Pep?" Natasha asks softly.

“ Bad , Natasha I'm not going to lie to you, Tony and I are not together anymore" her voice is sad. "After becoming a monster, the things became more difficult, Tony stabilized the Extremis, a few months after , I decide break the relationship”.

"Don’t say that, Pepper." Natasha put her hand on Pepper's shoulder. “ You are not a monster".

Shaking her head, the CEO changed the matter abruptly. "What have you done this time, Nat?”

Natasha don’t push her friend " Nothing new, just knocking down HYDRA's agents, apparently I'm just reliable for Nick Fury and Maria Hill when I have to do the dirty work ... come back last night," admits the assassin “ I'm a bit exhausted, but... having someone to chat is nice, if I'm honest with you Pep, this is the first real conversation I've had in the last two months. "

Pepper knew the sensation, talking about other things that are not related to work. The next hour Natasha and Pepper talk about fool things.

Natasha opens the bottle of Champagne and serves the flutes give a glass to Pepper.

“ For a moment of peace "says Pepper and Nasha laughs, the CEO smiles and clashes her glass against Natasha's.

 

After two bottles of wine and a bottle of champagne, the two women stay comfortably on the couch. Pepper is amazed to see Natasha like that, with her guard down she is not an open woman with her emotions.

Natasha opens her eyes and rests her hand on Pepper’s thigh, and Pepper letting herself be carried away by her emotions in her life. It’s now or never.  
Just forward to give a soft kiss on the Natasha’s red lips, when she recoils, Natasha takes her by the waist to deeper the kiss. 

The emotions explodes in her heart, Pepper thought she lost this in that night in Prague, but the attraction and desire are still alive.  
"Natasha .. I ... I need you."

There is a particular warmth in her husky voice, Natasha gets up and helps Pepper, directing them to the room. the two sharing kisses and biting each other's lips. 

The Black Widow places the CEO in her bed with care, placing her head on the pillows, Nat climbs on top without stopping the kisses until breathing is necessary.

“ Wow ..." is the only thing Pepper says, her head is clouded by desire.   
Natasha laughs and controls a fingertip carefully over Pepper's lips, then her hands slide to the loops that bind her robe, her movements are careful with the soft tie around her waist, unticking them very slowly.  
Pepper has her heart running fast in her chest.

"What do you want tonight, Mrs. Potts?" Natasha asks and Pepper gasps.

"Whatever you want to do with me, Tasha, I trust you. " Nat laughs she kisses again capturing her lips, and Pepper responds with emotion because she can see Natasha's bright green eyes are now black.

“ All right, Pepper," says Natasha. " Is there something you wouldn’t want I do? "

“I don’t want to be tied ," Pepper says, trying don’t let her voice tremble, "Or... tell me humiliating or rude things ..." She never liked the idea of being treated like a cheap whore.

When Tony beat her with dirty language, she never had any Masochistic tendencies, being tied up in a bed, naked, this is not the kind of things that Pepper likes, she is a proud woman and wants to be treated like the queen that she is.

Natasha kissed her temple "Of course, Pepper, I'm never going to hurt you", her voice is soft now. "I know what you want, Pepper, you want to live beloved, every intimate minute be adored as the incredible woman you are... Do you know how long wait for you? "

Pepper slid her hand into the nape of Natasha's neck, pulling her down for a rough, wet kiss. "Tell me, Tash ... Tell me how much you waited for me," she said between kisses.

“ Four years ago, when I first started working for you," Nat says, and Pepper laughs a lovely laugh, making herself comfortable dip her fingers in Natasha's curls massaging the scalp, getting a happy sigh from the assassin.

Natasha kissed her neck and bit her jaw. "I always imagine getting my face between your thighs, sucking and biting every part of your beautiful pussy and not stopping until my jaw hurts."

“God, Nat." Pepper opened her legs a little and Natasha moved between them. Pepper let out a tiny gasp, at the mention of oral sex. 

Now excited by Natasha's words, Pepper enjoy the sex when her lover was attractive and pleasant, this is her first time with a woman, she wants to scream, because it is not any woman, is Natasha Romanoff, the same woman who is religiously kissing her neck and collarbones.

Natasha opens Pepper's robe while biting her neck gently, walks away to look at Pep's bra. “Mmmm ... very cute bra over your breasts," she says with a hungry smile, scraping her nails down Pepper's ribs.

Pepper's neck is sensitive, but she still likes the tongue and teeth in the area and Natasha undoes the ponytail. and runs her hand over the soft golden-reddish hair. 

Natasha withdraws and lowers her head placing a kiss on the chest with freckles, and then the stomach, Pepper hums in response enjoying the care.

“ Would you like to see me naked, Miss Potts?"

“ Yes," Pepper says and Natasha steps back, she gets out her black boots and socks, pulls her shirt, meahwhile Pepper see the scar on the left side is big and pink and very sexy, on top of the long legs, Natasha's tight black pants. Her bra is blue, Pepper exploring Natasha and then rising on her elbows on the bed.

"Do you need help with that?" Natasha asks, in a cheerful voice, "The hooks are a bit complicated." the Widow returns to supposition between Pepper's legs. 

First Natasha discard the silk robe and after she has undone the belt, she pulls the bra from Pepper's shoulders, her fingers from cups around each breast. She rubs Pepper's pink nipples carefully, feeling them harder in her fingers, as Pepper responds by pressing her tits against Natasha’s hands.

Natasha Romanoff, Avenger, who could kill ten men triple her stature, in seconds, Pepper breathes heavily, her rebellion of breasts falling against the impatient hands of Natasha.

A few mintutes later Natasha's hands travel down the other woman's sides, caressing Pepper's ribs, and then slide back behind her down her hips. Natasha caresses Pepper's buttocks through the fabric of her panties, a weak moan escaping from Pepper, only then Natasha slowly, removes the soaked panties and Pepper lifts her hips to get out of them,.

Pepper looks up to see Natasha, the women kiss again, Natasha holds Pepper with those strong arms caress the elegant line of Pepper's column sending shivers through her body and her pussy.

Romanoff caress and kiss the naked body of Pepper, her hands and mouth in search of those sensitive places she can find.

Natasha wants this, thanks Odin himself for that, she wants to make love to Pepper as if she were the last woman on the world, get lost in the heat of her skin and the smell of her excitement, the taste of her skin.

"Nat!" Pepper exclaims her face is full of pleasure when Natasha sucks one of her pink nipples.

The ginger brings her hand a finger hooked on the waist of Natasha's jeans. "You're very dressed, don’t you think?" Pepper asks hoarsely.

"Yes," Nat says, unbuttoning his jeans, she removes her jeans and panties together and then starts removing her bra. 

Natasha is beautiful her perfect body with scars and a small tattoo Монстр ( Monster) a Russian word on her ribs, a straw of red hair on her sex.

“ You're ready for your first time with a Woman, Mrs. Potts," she says with a big smile.

Pepper smiles in response. “Fuck me, Tash" she says with lust, licking two fingers in her mouth, when she takes them out, she puts them in her pussy spreading her wet lips to give Natasha a great view.

The widow is stunned by the sexy movement, Pepper feels presumptuous, there is no one in the world who can stun The Black Widow with a single gesture. 

Natasha picks up her possition between her legs, the womans falls on the soft blankets impaling to grind their hips and bodies together, when Pepper sticks her knee between the thighs of the woman on top of her, the wetness that drips from her is obscene, soaking her thigh with every movement of her hips, apparently she’s not the only one enjoying the night.

Natasha lowers her hand between Pep's finding her pussy, Natasha rubs her swollen clit, sliding two fingers between in her swollen folds, gently caresses, Pepper's bundle of nerves, murmuring in her ear, "I want to see you ride my face and I'll see those beautiful breasts jump for me. "

Pepper moaned and arched her back, grinding her hips trying to get more friction between her thighs. "Nat please."

“ Stand up for a moment, Pep, just sit on my face." The lustful look in Natasha's eyes as she licks her lips in anticipation. "Come on, Pep."

A few seconds Pepper grabs the head of the bed, with both hands, places her thighs on either side of Natasha's head, until they are well placed, Natasha looks at Pepper's sweet pink pussy and soaked, then admires her freckled breasts with swollen red tits for a moment longer. 

“When you're ready, Pep." She slides her hands down the back of Pepper's back. Pepper nods her head, digging her nails into the headboard as she drops onto Natasha's anxious mouth.

That soft tongue that finds the clitoris, swirling around the swollen bud before being sucked between the lips of Natasha. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..."

Pepper lets out a long moan, experimentally rolls her hips for every blow Romanov makes with her tongue, when her head falls back with another loud moan of pleasure fills the room.

The heat expands from her pussy to the rest of her body. She feels a dominant woman right now, riding Natasha's tongue with despair.

Pepper opens her eyes and sees Natasha licking each part of her pussy with meticulous precision, her cheeks match the color of her hair, her eyes are closed while her mouth licks each part making delicious sounds. 

This drives Pepper crazy, lowers her left hand towards Natasha's nape helping her to get closer to her sore swollen cunt, Natasha responds with a swat and caressing Peppper's ass.

 

"Oh Yes, Tashaaaa ... Yes" Pepper palms one of her breasts with her right hand. "Ahhhhhh ... Yes."

Natasha stuffs her swollen clit and sucking it between her lips, sliding her tongue between her swollen folds and licking her cunt.

Natasha bites the prominent clit and Pepper moan louder "Ohhhhhhhhhh ... My God, Nat you're amazing." Pepper laughs, drunk with pleasure, moaning more arching her back, pressing her pussy into Natasha's mouth. 

"Ohh my God ... Eat my pussy like this ... Ahhhhh ... Ohhhh ... fuck me with your tongue Nat ...”

Natasha smiles against Pepper's wet pussy, she quickly lifts Pepper's hips, her thumbs open Pepper’s lips widely her tongue moves in the cunt, sucking her lips with the mouth and releasing them with a pop, feeling a little liquid dripping in her mouth.

“ Mmmmm ..... Ahhhhh ...... More ... Please ... Tasha ... Ahhhhh" 

Pepper uses both hands on her breasts, pinching her hard pink nipples. "Mmmmmmmmm ..." 

Romanoff lifts Pepper's ass finally getting two fingers in her pussy dripping. the shattered moan echoes in the room.  
"Ah Yesssss, Tasha, Fuck me Harderrrrr, Ohhhhhhhhhh ..." The scream is enough to coax Natasha into a wild state.

She captures the clit and starts to suck while pumping her fingers in and out, fucking Pepper hard and deep, stimulating her G-spot, with each stroke.

A moment later the wet sound of Natasha's fingers against her pussy echoes, the feel of her fingers being pumped at fast speed and the pressure of her clit being sucked is enough.

Pepper releases a great moan when a blazing heat expands inside of her body, her pussy tightens around Natasha's fingers.

"NATASHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ..."

Pepper shouts the name of the other woman at the top of her lungs, when her great orgasm is released through her body, her back arches painfully and Natasha stops her fingers and takes them out of Pepper's pussy.

Natasha put her mouth in the Pepper’s cunt to drink the cum that flows from her pussy convulsed, her mouth and chin shine with the Pepper’s cum, Natasha sticks her fingers in her ass attracting her pussy to get more cum from Pepper.

After a few moments when the replics end, Natasha clean licking Pepper, with one last kiss on her pussy, Natasha lets go her ass and Pepper collapse.

Pepper collapses on her back, her body trembles uncontrollably after coming down from the top of the orgasmic bliss. 

Neither woman moves, Natasha gets up on her elbows and sees the expression on the other woman's face. 

Finally Pepper breaks the silence, "That was really great Natasha, I have no words to describe it" She laughs tries to kiss those thick red lips of Natasha, but her body refuses to answer "I can’t move."

Natasha laughs and rolls on her stomach when she sits on top of her and kisses CEO.   
The kiss is perfect Pepper savors herself in Natasha's tongue, she spends her tongue cleaning Natasha's mouth. 

 

“That was my plan, Miss Potts." the spy massages Pepper's neck carefully, and she is impressed "I planned to do it for a long time, I did it, especially thinking about you."

Pepper is praised for the confession, but her fantasy is turned into reality too, all the tension, pain and frustration disappeared, only to be replaced by a sweet mist, her body radiates heat, but it’s not due to Extremis, the best thing is that Natasha made her forget everything, Pepper don’t worry about burning Natasha. 

At this moment, in this room, there is no Tony, there are no problems, not a company in crisis.

Only she matters ... Pepper Potts.

Natasha covers her with the blanket while Pepper laughs just moves closer to Natasha to share the heat.

“ You need some rest... Pepper. “ Natasha said with a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Natasha ... I need this ... I owe you one." Pepper murmurs in Natasha's chest with her eyes closed.

"You do not owe me anything, Pepper ... Thanks for sharing this night with me ..."

Her life wasn’t easy, now she knew a cure to her caotic life ... the remedy is Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
